Ash Liddell
by Unkown Being
Summary: Alice Left Wonderland In Fear Of Her Child Being Born A Facelace Now Her Son Ash Has Fallen Into Wonderland. Hm I Wounder What Chaos He'll Case! :D Ps: This Is Not Yaoi Just To Make That Cleare So Sorry For Those That Want Yaoi.
1. Oh Fuck

**Hello Every One I Am Unkown Being But Lets Just Call Me Being For Short. Well I Thought Since Iv Read A Bunch Of Peoples FanFictions I Try Writing One My Self. I Hope You Like It! :) P.s.: Ash Is My OC. Hers A description**

Name: Ash Liddell

Like(s): Spicy Food, Drawing, Reading, Anime/Manga, Clowns, High Places (But Will Sit Close To The Edge When He Is Felling Sad), Roller Coasters, Animals, Prisons and Circus (Even Though He Has Never Been To Ether Of Those).

Dislike(s): People Asking Why He Wears A EyePatch, Being Alone, and Tea

Fear(s): Sleander man, Being Rejected By Others

Embarrassing Secrets (Or Atlas What He Thinks Is Embarrassing): His Love For Anime/Manga,

Eye Color(s): Right Eye Red and Left Eye Blue-Green/Cyan

Hair Color(s): Ruby Red

Age: 16

Home: Doesnt Really Have A Home So He Is Usually Transported To Foster Cares, Orphanage, Etc. But Is Currently Living In A Small Orphanage

Mom: Alice Liddell (Deceased)

Dad: Joker (Alive) {Doesnt Know That He's His Father}

Personality: Is usually polite, quiet, and modest BUT when angered, really confused, or gets hurt enough he will be foul-mouthed andsometimes violent which is rare.

Treasured Things: A Heart Shaped Clock Necklace

Past: While Alice was 5 months pregnant a Hitman had poison her tea that was support to be for her father. She Had been forced into an early labor and had only enough strength to give birth, name her son and say she loved him. Her father had blamed Ash for his daughter's death as well as say he was a demon for his red-eye and had abandoned him in a forest soon after he was born with his named sawed on his blanket where an elderly woman who lived in a caban had found him and raised him for 4 years before she died but had given him the heart-shaped necklace in her last moments and was then taken to an orphanage where he was bullied for his red-eye and no one would adopt him for it as well. A Priest had seen his eye and said he was the devil and had tried to kill him but he got away and ever since then he has always worn an eyepatch.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Where Are You Little Shit!" A Bald man shouted as he hold a bat with other guys shouting the something.

"Dammit" Ash sighed on the tree branch as the gang with bats shouted and keepet looking. Oh your probably wondering what he did to piss them off well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash was walking home from school with his school bag on his shoulder and crossed an ally when a drunk girl in a REALLY short skirt and shirt walk up to him. "Hay sweetly what to go to my place." Ash sighed this was the 79th this week."I'm sorry but no thank you" Ash said. But it seems the girl wouldn't have it."Oh come on Im sure you'll like it" the girl said as she began to prest her body to Ash's."Er...I...no...thank you" Ash said as he was beginning to freak out."HEY" A voice shouted. Both Ash and the girl turned their heads to a group of men with a big bald one in the front."What the hell are you doing with my girl" the leader shouted then the girl said in a scared voice"Oh David thank god your here this creep came up to me and began to touch me" the man said angrily "Well little bastered any last words" The Ash Said "Wait I didn't do anything she came up to me and personally you should watch her because she is acting like a slut, baldly" Ash Said. "Get this little shit!" the bald Leader shouted and the girl smiled evilly. Ash didn't feel like fighting so he began to run till he got into the woods and claimed a tall tree. Which brings us to now...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash Sighed Again _'Why did I have to take that short cut'_ He thought bitterly.

"Hey he up that tree!" one of the lackeys shouted. "Damit" Ash said and jumped down from the tree, landed on the lackey and took his bat if he needed it, and began to run again.

"Get back her you little shit!" the Leader shouted. Ashe began to run faster and lost the gang _'Good I lost them'_ Ash thought as he looking behind him. But then Ash tripped and turned his head around just in time to see he was going to fall down a hole that he could not see the bottem."FUCK" Ash shouted as he falls down the hole "I DONT WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Ash shouted as he falls down closing his eyes then opens the to see him on a tower with a Pink castle, mansion, an amusement park, another tower, and a forest around. Then a shout was heard all over wonderland that all the roleholeders and faclace posed at, many had thought it was a very loud animal Roar but to some of them it sounded like "WERE THE FUCK AM I!?"

* * *

**Well Ash Is In Wonderland. I Hope You Like It And Sorry If I Got Any Word Wrong Or Mixed Up. Hears the link to see a picture of him more closely { #/art/Ash-Liddell-354950785?_sid=42cb8635} And You Can Ask Question To If You Like. Please Comment! :)**


	2. Here Comes HeShe?

**Hers The Next Chapter enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ok Ash come down you just fallen down a fucking hole you probably just hit you head this is all a god dame dream or a fucking allusion ya that's it a fucking dream, soon I'll be up a kicking those god dame motherfucker ass's" Ash said as he sat done trying to regain his thoughts.

Then a loud bang was headed as a door hit the wall and Ash looked back to see a long dark-blue hair that Tied up in the back, that was wearing a long black coat with gold-bronze designs, black pants, a dark yellow vest, a clock earring, a clock tie, and was wearing glasses that behind them held blue eyes, and was holding a wrench. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a women.

Then the he/she said "What's making all that noise!" Then the he/she looked at Ash. His face twisted into a scowl said "YOU what the fuck are you doing here!?" Ash looked at him confused and said "Who the hell are you talking about I've Never meet you and were the fuck am I?" The he/she stopped and looked at Ash more closely "...your...not..." The he/she said then shook his head "Sorry about that I have mistaken you for someone else" "Great to know Tell me now tell me where the fuck am I?!" Ash yelled.

The He She Sighed "You're in wonderland now can you tell me why you on my tower" The he/she said. Ash Looked at him like he was stupid then said "Do I look stupid to you, do you really expect me that this is 'Wonderland' that child book?". The he/she looked at him confused "Childs book?" then Ash said "Nevermind, this is probably just a dream from when I fell down that hole" the He she said "Wait you fell down know one brought you hear?" "Uh no why" Ash said. The he/she shook his/her head "Nevermind it not that important" The he/she said. "Um Ok" Ash said uncertainly "Well can you tell me your name?" The he/she said "Of coerce well I'm Julius Monrey, now what's you name?" Ash Said "Oh well I'm..."

* * *

**Sorry I Couldn't Help It Well I Hope You Like It. Sorry If I Made Julius Occ But I Never Really Been Good With Being Able To Put Someone's Personality Right. And For Calling Him A He/She But You Got To Amite He Dose Some What Look Like A Women. Well Anyway Please Coment!**


	3. Now I Get A Fucking Explaining

**Hi Everyone I'm Back! Ok I Know That You Dont Want To Hear Me Talk So No With The Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"...Ash Liddell."

At the mention of his last name Julius looked like he seen a ghost "Liddell" Julius said with wide eyes."Um...is everything all right?" Asked Ash. "Y-yes. left go talk somewhere else" Julius said "Ok".

Ash grabbed his stuff including the bat that he stolen from that lackey, now that he got a good look at it, It was an aluminum bat that was painted red and silver with black tap duck wrapped around the holding part of the bad and looked like it could really heart some one if they got him by it.

...were those fucker going to kill him if they got a hold of him or something?

"Are you coming" Julius called out which snapped Ash out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry" Ash called out as he ran to catch up with Julius.

*In Julius Office*

Both Ash and Julius sat at a round table with a white sheet over it. "Would you like some tea?" Julius ask "Thank you" Ash said trying to be polite and hold back disgust for he really hated the teats of tea.

Ash then asked "Can you please tell my where exactly am I because I don't really belive that a hole can drop you out od the sky." Julius replied "You are a clock tower more specify in Wonderland"...Ash then spite out his tea which landed on Julius "F-fuck sorry!" Ash apology and gave him his napkin, Julius wiped his face with a napkin and said "no its fine"

"Anyway Wonderland is like a different detention of a sort" Julius said. "D-d-different detention!" Ash said as he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Yes, now you are an outsider not a residents of this country, outsiders usually come here on their own volition, and well usually are girls." Ash Asked "Why only girl thought?" "Well you see an outsider plays in a game where they become loved by every roleholder."

"Roleholder? and when you mean every roleholder you don't mean the guys to because I'm streight." Ash said looking at him with wide eyes.

"No I don't think you have to worry about that, they will probably think of you more as a good friend or sibling of a sort" Julius said "Oh thank God" Ash sighted.

"Now we better send you back home" Julius said. Then Ash went still and asked in a low voice "I don't have to go back right away right?" Julius replied as he notice the sudden stillness and low voice "Well not really you could stay for a while if you like" "If it all right" Ash replied back in relief.

*LATER*

"Thank you for the room" Ash said. Julius said "Dont worry about it, well good night" "Good Night Julius" Ash said back as Julius left the room Ash layed down on the bed and thought 'This is going to be intrusting' and fell asleep.

{Julius}

'I can't let him see the Jokers who knows what they will do if they meet eachother...Alice if only you were hear' Julius thought and he walked the halls.

* * *

**And Done Sorry If I Made Then Too Occ Or Something. It My Birthday Today So I Thought I Would rewrite This Chapter To Make More Seance. Well Anyway Please Coment And Good Bye!**


	4. Meeting The Weirdo PetifIle

**Chapter 4**

***Ash Dream***

Ash Found Himself in a place that looks like a circus and a prison mixed together. There were red and black strips going up to the top of i were it disappear to the darkness. There were cell doors all around the place even up on the top of it.

"What is this place?" Ash said as he looks amaze at what he was seeing. He then saw a hallway with two mirrors on either side. One of the mirrors had a black frame while the other had a white frame. At the end of the hall was a large door. It was red and black, had beautiful gold designs on it.

Ash had an urge to open the door, like he must open the door yet not open it as well. That if he opened it he will learn many things, but if he opens it he may learn something terrible as well.

Ash felt his feet begin to walk to the door. When he was in between the mirrors, he looks at the white frame mirror. In there he sees a man smiling, the man was wearing a black jester uniform there was a mask around his hip area he had an eye patch over his right eye, but want really cot Ash's was that the man look like him if he was older even the red eye.

Ash then looks at the mirror with the black frame and saw the same man but this one was different. The man in the black frame was wearing a black warrant uniform he also had a mask at his hip area, the eye patch, and a red eye as well.

Ash was confused 'what is this place, who are these people, why did they look like him, what was beyond that door? '

Ash then started walking again to the door and his hand reached out to open the door. But then as he grasped the handle the place began to fell apart. "W-what the-" Ash said and closed his eyes as he began to fell.

Ash then opens his eyes to see a sickly white haired man wearing an eye patch as well. '….who the hell is this weirdo?' the weirdo gasped "I'm not a weirdo, I'm Nightmare Gottschalk" The man now named Nightmare said in annoyance. 'What the fuck!?' Ash screamed in his mind as he looks at Nightmare and said "Are you some sort of fucking Telepathy or something" "No-no I'm an incubus" Nightmare said in annoyance.

"What the fucks a incubus?" Ash asks "Well a incubus is a demon that usually enters a person's dream to….well to sexual intercourse with them-" "RAPE RAPE" Ash screamed as he begin to run away from Nightmare. "W-wait" Nightmare said "FUCK NO GET AWAY YOU GOD DAME PETIFILE!" Ash said as he ran.

'Wait this is my mind so I can think of something and it will appear' Ash thought, ash then imagined a shot gun and pointed it at Nightmare "Any last words petifile" Ash said as he had his finger on the trigger "WAIT I'm not like the other incubus's I just want to talk to you" Nightmare screamed and then started to cough blood, Ash then stop 'The fuck is he okay?' Ash thought "Don't worry I'm okay just a little dizzy" Nightmare said. Ash was about to say somthing but stop 'What the hell ill just go with it'.

"Fine I'll give you 10 minutes on what to want talk to me about" Ash said, "Well I want to talk to you about-"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I Couldn't Help It. Anyway Sorry I Updated So Late But I've Been Distracted By School And Stuff Well Anyway Please Comment!**


	5. What The Weirdo Wants

**Hey Guy Thought I Do Another Chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"-hiding your face from the other Roleholders" Nightmare said with a series face.

Ash look at him confused and ask "But why would i need to hide my face?" Nightmare sighed and told him "Well some of the Roleholders might not be happy about a MALE Foreigner here in Wonderland".

"But why would they...oh" Ash said realizing why they would not want a male Foreigner. "Yes some only want female Foreigner to...well have sex with" Nightmare said acquired.

"What the fuck?" Ash said with a deep red blush on his face. Nightmare look at him amused and thought while smiling 'aw he so innocent~'. Ash saw the smile getting creeped out by it.

"Anyway some done really like playing by the rules if there is a male Foreigner and will try to kill them so that they wont have to play, so I think it would be beater for you not to show them your face because of that and the fact that you so small and have a voice that no one can tell if you're a girl or not will help" Nightmare said with a amused smile on his face.

"Shut the fuck up I'm just a late bloomer!" Ash yelled with his eyes looking toured the side with a blush on his face that showed his embarrassment.'So cute~' Nightmare thought when he saw it.

"" and thought 'Altes I wont have to were my eye patch with it but then again maybe i should just incase it falls off''. "Yeah I think You should too just to make sure" Nightmare said. Ash glared at him "Don't read my mine or I'll think of one of the most annoying and disturbing song ever and you will have to listen to it" Ash threaten. "Oh please what could be so annoying it will make me stop reading your mind" Nightmare said with a smirk on his face till he saw the scary smile on Ash's face.

"You ask for it" Ash said with a voice that would make people run for the hills. He then thought of the song and it was...Never gonna give you up by Rick Astley.

_**MUSIC PLAYING IN THE BACK GROUND**_

**{SONG}**

_We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

"What the hell is this?" - Nightmare

"Its called dont mass with me, bitch" - Ash said

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

"Oh my god" - Nightmare

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

"Make it stop" - Nightmare

"No" - Ash

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

"Oh dear god please make it stop" - Nightmare

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP" - Nightmare

"No you have to learn your leassent~" - Ash

_(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)_

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

"OH DEAR GOD" - Nightmare

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" - Nightmare

Ash was laughing...a laugh that would make many people piss their pants.

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

"Oh thank you god" said Nightmare as he was curled up on the floor. Ash was standing above him.

"Now what have we learned today~"Ash said with a grin...that showed abnormally sharp long canines. Nightmare gulped and said "Don't read other people minds without asking". "Good boy" Said Ash.

The place began to shake "Huh what's going on" Ash ask. "Your beginning to wake up, goodbye Ash" Nightmare said as he began to disappear.

***Awake***

Ash wake up in bed and thought 'What a weirdo that Nightmare guy is'

* * *

**AND DONE! I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter! Please Comment!**


	6. A Mask-God That Sounds Fucking Stupid

**Hay Guy I'm Back Sorry I Haven't Updated But Iv Been Bussy Studying For The Regan At My School And For Those Who Don't Know What It Is It Is Basically A Big Test At The End Of The Year That Has All The Things You Learned For This Year And Some From Last Year Too And If I Failed It I Would Have To Go To Summer School. Anyway Here's A New Chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ash had felt like he had a million question going through his head as he got dress in an extra set of clothing from his bag since he cared all his stuff with him incase for the other kids in the orphanage decide to burn them or something 'What was the place that looked like a circus and a prison together, who were those people, why did they look like me, and what was that door?' Ash then shocked his head and decided to forget about that place, the door and those people for now and focus on going to Julius to get a mask to hide his face just as Nightmare recommended.

Ash after racking his brain and getting lost a few times **(Ash Looks At You: What? It's a fucking tower! Of course Your Going To Get Lost.)** had finally found Julius room "Julius?" Ash ask as he knocked on the door. "Come in" Julius voice said from behind the door. Ash then opened the door and walked in.

Julius was siting at his desk. He was wearing his usually clothing but wearing glasses and holding a gold and black clock with a sort of design on it and a small crimson diamond on it that Ash could not see that seemed to be broken.

"What is it that you need Ash?" Julius ask as he seemed to want to hurry up and get back to work.

"Well I was wondering do you happen to have a spar mask or something like that around?" Ash ask hoping that Julius did.

"I think I do, why do you ask?" Julius said with curiosity in his voice.

"Well a man named Nightmare came to my dream and said that I should get a mask incase there are some roleholders who may kill me because I'm here or because I'm a boy." Ash answered Julius.

"Hm well I'm surprised that you took Nightmare visit well usually people would be a little unsecured about an incubus entering their dreams and one that read minds at that." Julius said.

"Uh ya sure" Ash said as he looked away a guilt that Julius notice.

"Did something happen?" Julius ask.

"Hehe well I may have screamed rape when i found out what an incubus was and may or may not have threaten him with a shotgun." Ash said with a little shame in his voice as Julius eyes went wide in shock and awa.

"You actually did that!" Julius talk/shouted as Ash looked back at him.

"Hay, he entered my dream! How was I support to know that he was just an idiot that wanted to talk to me!...god this sounds wired." Ash said with a uncomfortable look on his face while Julius just sighed.

"Well whats done is done there's not changing it now. Anyway let me get that mask." Julius said as he got up and went to a shelf.

"Here" Julius said as he handed Ash he mask.

When Ash saw the mask his eyes immediately lite up in happiness and excitement.

The mask itself covered the entire face of a person it was pure white, the eyes seemed to be made to cove white color they were by black shells with a purple lightning bolt on it that went over one eye, and for the mouth there was a red line that seemed to be a slit smile on it. All in all it look just like Hei mask from Darker then Black one of Ash's favorite Anime's.

"So cool" Ash said as he hold the mask with gentleness and eyes sparkling with joy but immediately disappeared as Julius cough and Ash said with a sheepish smile "Ah sorry it just reminds me of something i like."

"Its fine" Julius said as he was about to get Ash out of the room and go back to work when a sudden fearful monsters growl stopped him in fear.

Both Ash and Julius looked around to see what had caused it when it was headed again very close by and both looked at Ash's stomach.

"Ah-a S-sorry I forgot I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday" Ash said as a blush made it was up his face.

"Its fine just go to the kitchen" Julius said as he went to do his work.

"And that is where exactly?" Ash said.

"'Sigh' just follow me" Julius said as he and Ash left the room and shuted the leaving the broken clock behind forgotten for now which was rather unfortunate...

...because if they stayed behind longer they would have seen the clock repairing itself and a sudden pair of black wings and crimson eyes filling the room.

* * *

**And There You Go! I Hope You Enjoy It I'll Try To Get The Next Chapter Up As Soon As Possible!**


	7. What The Hell Is That!

**Hey, Sorry I Haven't Updated. I Had To Go To A Few Graduations For My Family And Let My Grandma Sleep In My Room Where My Computer Is. But I Got Good news I Pass All The Regan's So No Summer School! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ash followed Julius down a few halls and down a pair of stairs to the kitchen with his mask hanging by his side of his Pants by one of the loops for now. Ash felt a gasp left him. The Kitchen was one of the largest he has ever seen, it looked like it could hold atlas 140 people and two crazy spandex-clad warring people. **(SOMEWHERE IN A DIFERENT DEMANTION WITH TWO CRAZY SPANDEX-CLAD WEARING PEOPLE: "YOSH Guy-Sensei I suddenly feel like someone talking about us!" "Yes Lee that is because we have THE POWER OF YOUTH!"**

**"GUY-SENSEI!"**

**"LEE!"**

**"GUY-SENSEI!"**

**"LEE!"**

**"GUY-SENSEI!"**

**"LEE!" Cue hugging and Sunset at an ocean even though there a hundred mails away from one in the background.)**

Ash suddenly froze feeling a cooled shiver of dread run through him and feeling that he somehow triggered an unholy thing that even the devil himself would piss in fear from to happen.

"Is everything alright?" Julius ask as he saw Ash frozen. "Huh...uh..ya...this...is just a really big kitchen" Ash said as he looked around trying to forget what he just felt.

"It is?" Julius said as he looked around like it was the first time he been there. Ash look at him like he was an idiot. _'How can someone who lives here not think its fucking big!' _Ash thought as he continue to look at Julius.

"I don't see how its big" Julius said as he looked back at Ash. Ash just sighed and ask "Well is it ok that I make the food?" Julius look at Ash in shock and surprise "What is it that heard to believe that I cook." Ash said looking annoyed. "I'm just surprised, you don't seem to be the cooking type." Julius said looking somewhat embarrassed.

Ash just sighed and ask again "Well it alright if I cook?". Julius look back at him again with his normal expression on "Yes you may". "Thanks" Ash said as he began to move toreds the refrigerator and open it...

...Only to find the most horrifying sight he had ever seen in his life.

"OH DEAR FUCKING GOD, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL FUCKING HELL IS THAT!?" Ash screamed with a horrified expression as he backed away from the refrigerator.

Now you must be wondering what had done that well you know how Julius get caught up in his work that he forgets to eat or sleep? Well he had done that for a long time that the food began to go bad and when I mean bad I mean BAD so bad that I can't even describe it.

"What wro-Oh god!" Julius choked as he look in the refrigerator and then put his hand on his mouth to stop himself from throwing up.

"What the hell is that is that even food!? No it can't be I saw something move is it a mutated animal?!" Ash shouted as he tried to calm down from that sight. Julius look at him and said "This is food...or atlas it was now I don't know what it is?"

"So what are we going to do I mean there's no way in hell that I'm eating that!" Ash said as he look at the...food again.

Julius just sighted and said "Were going to go into town to get food...and a new refrigerator." looking at the refrigerator and swore he did see something move in it.

"I'm also going to need more clothing too" Ash said as he closed the refrigerator to make sure whatever is in there didn't get out.

"That too, well let's get ready" said Julius as he and Ash got ready to leave but not before dumping the refrigerator in the garbage.

* * *

**And That's A It For Now Sorry It Took So Long To Update But Iv Be Busy With Stuff Anyway I'll Try To Update Quaker Next Time. Bye!**


	8. FUCKING SLENDERMAN PEOPLE!

"How long till we get to the town?" Ash ask as he and Julius walk down the dirt path to town. "Not too long about another 15 minutes" Julius said looking behind him to see Ash. Ash was currently wearing light shade of blue capris with a white belt with a goldish color buckle that could not be seen because of his regular black and light gray hoody covering it, his usual white sneakers with white ankle socks, and with a dark purple tank tope with a white star in the middle underneath the hoody that Julius only knew because of Ash much to his embarrassment telling him when he ask if he had a shirt underneath the hoody before they left. And Julius himself was wearing his usual clothing. Ash just sighted after hearing Julius anwsure and began to think.

_'This place...its air is clean, its full of so mush life, it seems so care free, it's definitely nothing like where I had lived that's for sure.' _Ash thought as he walked.

Ash was so caught up in thought that he didn't notices that he bumped into someone.

"Ah Sor-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash suddenly screamed as he met the face on the person he bumped into...who had no eyes... so he did what any person in this situation would do...if you were afraid of Slenderman.

"SLENDERMAN" Ash screamed as he ran fast to the other direction not looking back...till he notice that everyone around him had no eyes and was just about ready to faint from fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Ash screamed and ran faster than he felt he ever had in his life till he got to an alleyway and hide behind a trashcan.

Ash himself felt close to crying as he began to think _'Fuck, whore, cocksucking, motherfucker, shit, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm going to die, IM GOING TO DIE!'_

Ash Suddenly Jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and shouted while closing his eyes "PLEASE DONT STEAL MY SOUL!"

"Why would I steal you soul?" A girlish voice with confusion in it said back to him. Ash looked behind him to see a girl.

The girl seemed to be in her early twenties and about a head taller than himself, she had short churlish blond hair with warm coal colored eyes, she was wearing dark brown cowboy's boots with a gold color at the edge of it on the top with white long socks that went underneath the skirt, she wear a dark blue short sleeve shirt under a dark drown overalls with a skirt to replace what would normally would have pants with a tan belt, and brown work cloves.

"E-everyon no eyes" Ash tried to explain but didn't know how to explain it.

"ASH!" A familiar voice said. Both Ash and the girl look to one of the opening of the alleyway to see Julius. Julius look like he had run a marathon from how red his face was, his clothing were ruffled. and his hair was sticking in crazy places.

Next thing they know Julius was right in Ash's face "Thank god I found you. where did you go? Are you alright? Why were you in an alleyway? Why did you scream? OH GOD, DID SOMEONE TOUCH YOU 'THERE'?!" Julius was now shacking Ash back and forth so rapidly that his hair was nothing more but a red blur.

"Um Julius you're not really giving her a chance to talk" the blond girl said as she look at the strange scean with a calm smile on her face.

Julius look at her then back at Ash who was seemed to be unconscious at the moment with a small hole in the grown were Julius unknowingly bash him against when shaken him "Ah right sorry" Julius said with embarrassment of doing that in front of her putting Ash back down and straiten himself out.

"Anyway who is this Julius?" The coaled eyed girl ask.

Julius returning back to normal said "This is Ash, she is a Foreigner, Ava."

"A Foreigner! My, my iv never seen one but...why dose she have a mask on?" The girl with the coal colored eyes named Ava ask.

"Well she is shy about showing people her face because of an incident that happen when she was young" Julius lied and prayed that Ava would except that answer.

"Oh ok, thank you for telling me" Ava said then look at Ash who was beginning to wake up.

"Ow...What the fucking hell hit me a truck?" Ash said as he gripped his head and the back of his neck from the pain in his neck and the headache he currently had.

"Ah sorry about that Ash" Julius said looking at Ash with a hint of worredness in them.

"It fine, it fine just don't do it again anyway...whos this?" Ash said looking at Ava with curiosity...or atles trying too its kind of hard when everything is spinning and there is a pain in you neck that feel like there are knives stabing at you from there.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Ava Green the gardener of the castle of hearts" Ava said as she bowed a little and then look at Ash with a polite star and then look at Julius said "May I ask what brings you both to town?"

Julius look at Ava And Said "We are her to buy some cloths for Ash and well-" "Were Also here to buy some food and a new refrigerator because Julius forgot the food in there and I don't even think it can be concentered food anymore after what iv seen in there, plus I saw something move in there so there is no way in hell were keeping that refrigerator" Ash said cutting Julius off knowing Julius was embarrassed by that situation but used it as pay back.

"Ah it just like you Julius, anyone who leaves you alone for a week much less a few days and you can't even check on you food to make sure it doesn't go bad." Ava said scolding Julius for his recklessness which was kind of funny to see a man .

Julius glared at Ash for getting him in this situation "Anyway we are going to go buy them now so goodbye" Julius says as he grabs Ash's arm and drags him out of the ally...or atlas try's to but Ash had dug his shoes heels into the grown.

"No! No way am I going to those Slenderman people!" Ash whispered/shouted as Julius Tried to drag him out.

"Ash stop being difficult and come out already! And there not 'Slenderman people' there just Faceless." Julius says and he was being to drag Ash out inch by inch.

Ash grumbled "Fine...but I'm deciding on the new refrigerator."

Julius just huff in annoyance "Vary well, Good bye Ava"

"Bye Julius, Bye Ash" Ava said as she wave them good-bye which they returned back.

"Hm she seem nice...so are you and her like a couple" Ash said as he turns to Julius just in time to see him do a double take **(I Think This Is What They Call It)** and him to twist he head around so fast that it was surprising to see it not snape."God no s-shes like a sister to me a relative nothing like THAT!" Julius says as he looked at Ash with wide eyes.

"Ok, ok no need to have a fucking panic attack, jezz you really calm your tits Julius" Ash says as he then slaps a hand over his mouth after he realize the last thing he said and thought _'God dame it why did I Fucking say that, that's not like me it seems to be something...__**she**__ would say'_.

"'Calm my tits?'" Julius says as he looks at Ash with confusion.

"Nevermind lets just go" Ash says trying to not remember about **her**, not wanting to...not wanting to remember how she...

_'No don't remember Ash just don't...'_Ash thought as he walk till he came to a stop and brought out a paper handkerchief and cough in it.

"Are you ok Ash?" Julius Ask as he look at Ash as he was coughing.

Ash look up at Julius and replied "Ya im fine just a little cough"

Julius replied with a hint of worry in his eyes "Ok, if your sure but we will get som cough medican on the way home to help with that cough."

"Ugh fine...but make it bubblegum flavored I hate that adult shit medicane" Ash said as he made a face of disgusting at the thought of it.

"'sigh' fine now come on, Id like to finish this soon" Julius says as he begins to walk ahead.

"Ok Coming" Ash said and then look at the paper handkerchief again with grimness before he through it away.

It was probably for the best that Julius did not look at the handkerchief for he would never left Ash alone if he had seen the blood on it.

**Well Poeple I Hope You Enoyed This Chapter Again Im Really Sorry Its Late! I'll Try To Get The Next Chapter Up Soon But I'm Going On Vacation In 3 Days To Iraland For My Birthday Since I Dident Really Want A Party But I Will Still Try To Update The As Soon As I Can! Oh And Also Ash Is A Boy But He Is will be Refried To A Being Girl By Julius For Being The First Foreigner Boy In Wonderland Plus What Do You Think People Would Do If They Find Out He's Jokers Son? Well Anyway Bye!**


End file.
